nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities of the Bastion
Unlike many planes, ruled disjointedly by a variety of deities, Ma Suhta has a Pantheon of only ten gods. While certain powerful extraplanar beings (including those worshiped as proper deities on other worlds) can bestow a limited amount of divine power to mortal followers, only the ten Gods of the Bastion can confer the full powers normally associated with a divine caster of a given level. Each of the ten months of the year each correspond to a deity of the Bastion The Deities Though all of the mortal races (and subraces) worship the same deities, the specifics of this worship vary widely. In fact, some of the worst religious conflicts don't arise from followers of different deities, but from devout followers of the same deity who disagree on these specifics. For their part, the deities seem unconcerned about these conflicts and bestow power equally, even to opposing clerics. Similarly, the Pantheon has no special longstanding conflict among its members (such as the endless war between Bahamut and Tiamat.) When the deities manifest before mortals, their appearance is subjective: they seem to be a member of the viewer's own race. A dwarf looking at Hense will see her as a dwarven woman, an elf will see an elven woman, and so on, though other aspects of her appearance (black veil, white robes, scars) are constant. The exceptions are Pyth and Yudrig, who most often appear as animals or monsters (though in the latter case their humanoid aspects will correspond to the viewer's race) and arguably Roathus, who is so grotesquely bloated and swollen that it is nearly impossible to tell what race he's supposed to be. The home plane of the Pantheon is the Bastion of the Gods, or simply the Bastion. It consists of a massive structure on a floating island drifting in an endless sky. On rare occasions, the Bastion has been known to appear in the mortal world for the gods' own purposes. The deity whose ideals most closely match the core ideals of a given race is considered to be that race's patron. Members of that race do worship the whole pantheon, but pay special homage to their patron. Elves, being the eldest race, have a variety of cultures in the world-though non-elves have some trouble distinguishing one type of elf from another. As such the patron deity of the elves depends on the elven land in question. Every deity is worshiped as a patron by some group of elves. Because most of the deities are true neutral, alignment restrictions for the deities of divine classes are more relaxed. Characters of divine classes such as clerics can be any alignment that does not oppose the alignment of the deity (on either axis) instead of having to be within one step of their deity's alignment. Further, a character can choose any alignment domain that matches their own alignment, when granted one by their class. Each deity has two weapons listed as favored. When granted proficiency in your deity's favored weapon you gain proficiency in both weapons. However, you must choose one of the two weapons to which all other effects related to "deity's favored weapon" apply. For example, the cleric spell Spiritual Weapon will always summon one kind of weapon for any given cleric. The cleric chooses one of his deities favored weapons and it will always be that type of weapon that is chosen for such effects. Acobi Garmuth Hense Jevel Lemaign Micia Olak Pyth Roathus Yudrig Powerful Outsiders Though not common practice, some individuals or communities will worship a powerful extra-planar being instead of (or in addition to) the gods. The effectiveness of "divine" spells granted by these beings is lower than that of spells granted by the gods. A follower of these entities casts spells at a lower caster level. Unlike the Deities of the Bastion, normal alignment restrictions apply to followers of these entities. Elemental Princes Council of Heaven Court of Stars Talisid and the Five Companions Dukes of Hell Princes of the Abyss